See You Next Lifetime
by Miaka1977j
Summary: After Galaxia, life returns to normal.  Mamoru decides to go to America much to Usagi's dismay.  A stranger offers her a solution, but what will it cost her?  Will Seiya be able to make things right?
1. Chapter 1

See You Next Lifetime

Just as a disclaimer I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. If I did, Mamo-chan would not have ended up with Usagi ;)

It was a normal day after a not so normal past few months. Tsukino Usagi was at the Crown, thankful for the people sitting around her. It was so hard to think that 72 hours ago none of these people were alive. Killed by Galaxia, Usagi imagined that she would never her friends again in this lifetime. Now they all sat with her, even Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. They had all wanted to talk about what had happened after they had died, but Usagi found it hard to put into words. How do you explain what had transpired?

Makoto looked up from the menu. "Will Mamoru-sama be here today as well?" she asked Usagi.

Usagi smiled at her friend. "Yes, he had some things to take care of, but he said he would meet us here as soon as he could."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It was not a secret that they had all been relieved to have Mamoru back. During his absence they had all worried that Usagi was getting too close to Seiya Kou, member of the popular idol group Three Lights. Seiya and the rest of the Lights were hiding a bigger secret – they were also Senshi who traveled to Earth to look for their lost Princess. Seiya and Usagi clearly shared a special connection and even when everyone's identities were known they had still fought to see and understand each other. This did not sit well with the rest of the Senshi, even Yaten and Taiki, Seiya's partners. They felt Seiya's relationship with Usagi took him away from their real mission, finding their Princess. Those close to Usagi were uncertain where her feelings lied, and with her future already being determined with Mamoru, they did not want Seiya interfering.

Now that Galaxia had been defeated, all that was in the past. No one could deny the role The Starlights played in the battle. They were there until the end, protecting Sailor Moon and lending their strength to protect the Earth. The battle could not have been won without them and where there was once apprehension was now trust and friendship. They had left earlier in the day with their Princess, who was returned to them after the final battle.

Mamoru strolled into the Crown and quickly spotted the large group. "Hey, sorry I am late." He said. Usagi quickly stood up so he could sit down next to her. "Usako, can we talk later? I can walk you home." Usagi nodded cheerfully at him.

Then she began, explaining all that happened after the death of the Inner Senshi. Haruka and Michiru winced at the memory of them taking the star seeds of Hotaru and Setsuna, even though it was all a part of the bigger plan. They were shocked when they realized Galaxia had no star seed for them to remove. After Galaxia removed their bracelets, all that was left for the battle was Sailor Moon, and the Starlights. Usagi's voice softened when she explained how Sailor Star Fighter had pressed her on. How Star Maker and Healer had put their trust in her. Star Fighter had almost sacrificed her life for her. She used Fighter's feelings of love to help her face Galaxia, transforming into her true Princess form. Though she may have been the only one facing Galaxia in the end, it was all of their shines that made the final defeat possible.

The Three Lights, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, had left just yesterday with Princess Kakyuu. Their hope was to rebuild their planet now that Chaos was gone. Usagi didn't want to think about that right now. Thinking of Seiya made her feel sad, even though she was happy to have all her friends and Mamo-Chan back. She was happy that they had their Princess back, and had a chance to go back home, but Usagi couldn't help missing Seiya. Their time together, though short, had made a large impact on her. She hoped Seiya would come back to see her after they had everything settled. There had been many newspaper articles over the last few days about where The Three Lights had gone. They had announced their final concert, but that was where Galaxia drew the final battle line. Most people have no memory of that night so it seemed as if they just disappeared, which is what technically happened. Usagi had spent the last couple of days while everyone was resting gathering articles about The Three Lights, especially Seiya, and placing them in a keepsake box she had hidden.

It got later and the Senshi decided to end their meeting. The Inner Senshi promised to meet tomorrow at Rei's house and Usagi and Mamoru set off towards her house.

"Usako, I have some news," Mamoru began softly. "I spoke with the college in America and they have agreed to let me come next semester. I would leave in a month." He was not sure how she was going to take the news – it was hard on her the first time and then everything happened. He knew that it would not be the best timing, but he knew that going to America was something he had to do. He felt secure in their future and knew that everything in the end would work out.

Tears welled in Usagi's eyes as she took in the news. "I had thought you would stay with me this time, Mamo-chan…"

"I know, Usako. They are offering me a full scholarship not just for my college but also for medical school. It is one of the best schools in the world, and I don't think I could pass this opportunity up. You could come with me if you wanted."

"Mamo-chan, you know I can't leave. I have a duty to be here, not just for Tokyo, but for Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan and Mako-chan. I can't leave them and I don't think they would all come."

"Please understand. When I come back, we can have our wedding. This I must do. I need you to accept this."

Usagi thought back on the last few months. She wrote letters and never received a response. She spent Christmas without him, despite his promise of returning. She knew now it was not his fault, but that didn't make it any easier to think about being in that position again. She thought of all the prior times where she sacrificed for the good of the world, her friends, her love. She choked back her tears.

"Why? Why can't someone think of me first?" she said to herself. She then thought of Seiya, who had often thought of her first. How often had he put himself in danger for her? How often was he there to cheer her on? She pushed it down. This was not Seiya, this was Mamo-chan.

"I don't want you to go, Mamo-chan. I know I should see you off with a smile. I should be excited for you and for us, but I can't. I want you to stay with me."

"Usako…" he began, but she cut him off.

"Usako is a name for a child. I have been through too much to be a child. Is that how you see me, Mamo-chan? I am telling you I don't want to wait 8 years. I don't want to leave everyone I love to go to America. I want you to stay here and fulfill our destiny. I want you to stay." Tears fell freely from her eyes.

He took her by the shoulders and turned her to him. "Usagi, I cannot stay. I made a promise to attend. I am lucky they are giving me another chance to go."

"You made a promise to me!" she cried.

"You are not being reasonable." He tried to reason. He had no way of knowing the pain and loneliness she had felt during his absence.

"Mamo-chan, I am not waiting for 8 years. I just can't. You will go, and I accept that, but please understand I can't go through this again." With that she ran into her house, shutting the door. In her room she ran to her bed and sobbed. Luna approached her.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" she asked. She was surprised to see her so sad when she had every reason to be happy. Usagi picked up her phone and dialed a number. Luna could hear a faint voice from the receiver.

"You have reached Seiya, Taiki and Yaten Kou, of the idol group Three Lights. We can't take your call now so please leave a message. If this is for booking, please call out manager at…" Usagi hung up the phone and dialed the number again. Once the message played through again she spoke softly.

"Seiya, I wish you were here. I wish I could see you and talk. I miss you." She put the receiver down. Luna looked sadly at her. Clearly there was something wrong, Usagi was not normally like this.

"Luna, he is leaving." Luna thought she was referring to Seiya.

"Usagi-chan, he has already left. Remember he left yesterday with Taiki and Yaten and Princess Kakyuu…"

"No, Luna, Mamo-chan. He is leaving again. I should have said ok, I should have told him I would wait. Luna, in my heart, I did not want to wait. I am tired of waiting, of always being the one who sacrifices."

"Oh, Usagi, I didn't know. When is he leaving?" She jumped on the bed to sit with her.

"He is leaving in a month. How do I do it, Luna? How do I make the pain stop? I just want to be a normal girl. I want to live my life. Would he still leave if he wasn't so sure that the future is pre-determined?"

"I don't know, Usagi. I wish I had the answers for you. It will work out, and sometimes times are hard." Luna turned on the radio so Usagi's mother wouldn't hear the sobs and come in.

_Search for your love…_

Usagi stopped crying and looked at Luna. "I miss him, too. Maybe more then I should. Whenever I hear this song, it fills me with hope. Luna, remember that time, after the first major battle, when you granted me the wish to be a normal girl again?"

Luna was not comfortable where this was going. She remembered that time, wiping out everyone's memories so they could lead normal lives. It didn't last too long, as trouble found them quickly after. "You know I can't do that again…"

Usagi sighed. "I know, but to not have to feel this pain would almost be worth it. The future is not depending on this lifetime. Most likely not my next lifetime either. I am going to go for a walk." Luna got up to go with her. "Stay here, Luna, I want to be alone."

Usagi walked downtown in the light rain. She went to a payphone and called Seiya's house again. Listening to his voice was a comfort for her. She didn't notice the cloaked figure that was behind her.

"Tsukino-san?" he said coming up to her, "I know you are in pain right now and I can help. I am a medicine man schooled in ancient magics. I know you want to forget, right?"

She backed away slowly. She should be afraid, but all she felt was numb. "Do I know you? How did you know my name?"

"It's ok, I understand your fear. I feel things, and just know things. I can help you. Take this, it is enough for at least 2 people. Put half in a drink, and when you wake up the next morning, all your painful memories will be gone."

"Will I forget everything? Will I forget my friends?" she asked coming a little bit closer.

"You will only forget what you want to forget. My feelings tell me it is a relationship you are looking to forget. If you take this and before you fall asleep whisper what you want to forget that is what will be gone. It is ancient magic and very powerful. Be careful that you truly want to forget before taking this."

She took the glass blue bottle from him and looked at the strange liquid inside. She looked to the stranger to thank him and stopped dead in her tracks when he took off his hood.

"Sailor Moon, you will forget about being a Sailor Senshi. You will forget about Mamoru Chiba. You will forget about the Sailor Starlights. Tomorrow you will go to Mamoru Chiba's house and give him this potion. Half for you and half for him. As you start to fade you will say these words – We will forget our destiny, you are not Tuxedo Kamen-sama, and I am not Sailor Moon." His eyes stared into her soul as he said this and Usagi nodded.

"I will do as you say."

That is it for part one! Part 2 will be written soon – I hope everyone enjoys this and please review! Reviews make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

See You Next Lifetime – Chapter 2

First, thank you for reading, and thank you to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Now to formalities, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

"I will do as you say…" Usagi advised the cloaked figure. She put the bottle in her purse and turned to walk home. She felt dazed, like an unforeseen power was directing her back to her house. Once inside she made her way to her bedroom where Luna was waiting.

"Usagi! You had me worried!" Luna began but stopped when she saw Usagi's expression. "Usagi-chan, are you ok?"

"Yes, Luna, I am just really tired and would like to go to bed." Usagi changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. She knew she had a big day tomorrow.

The three Starlights looked around on their desolate planet. Galaxia had destroyed everything and they were going to have to work day and night to even make it habitable again. The Princess was checking the palace grounds while Fighter, Maker and Healer were checking to see if there were any survivors. There was not when they left the planet, of that they were sure of, but seeing the other Senshi come back after Chaos's defeat made them hopeful. They had only been back a few hours, and had not found anyone yet but there was still time. Fighter transformed back to his male form.

"Seiya? What are you doing in that form?" Healer asked. "You know we don't have to do that anymore, right?" The male forms were one they adopted for Earth. Their goal was to become a popular idol group to locate their Princess, and they succeeded. Back home, they did not need to keep up the façade.

"I know, but I want to keep it for a bit. I grew fond of Seiya." He said sadly.

"Grew fond of Seiya, or fond of Tsukino-san?" Maker asked. He knew that Seiya had fallen in love with the girl and for a while resented her for it. After a while he began to understand Seiya's feelings. He himself had grown attached to Mizuno Ami.

Seiya glared at his team mate and didn't answer his question. "We have things to do here, it doesn't matter which form I take to complete it." He went off in search of some form of life. While searching his thoughts went back to his Odango. He wondered what she was doing, if she was happy now that she had her boyfriend back. He wondered if she even missed him. It wasn't a long time that they had spent together, but it was enough for him to fall in love. He had never met anyone like her, who shined like she did. Being with her had filled the hole in his heart ever since their planet had been destroyed. If they had not found their Princess, Seiya was certain he could have spent the rest of his time on Earth as long as she was with him. He was grateful to Sailor Moon for restoring peace as well as bringing back his Princess, but there came a price. They had to leave. He had to leave her in the arms of someone else. He wondered if she would find the CD and letter he left for her. Before they left for Kinmoku, he slipped into her room and hid a recording of a song and poem he had written for her along with a letter. There were so many things he had wanted to say, but never could. At least she would know at some point how much he had really cared.

"Quickly, everyone, come!" he heard the call from his Princess in his mind. He ran to the palace gates and saw Maker and Healer coming as well. He transformed back to Fighter and went into the palace yard. Kakyuu was surrounded by the three Senshi that had perished in the original fight. Sailor Star Peace, Sailor Star Creator and Sailor Star Wind were kneeling next to Kakyuu. Sailor Moon's wish did not stop at Earth; it appeared everyone who had their star seed taken from them had been returned. "Come, let us all talk. We have a lot to discuss." Kakyuu lead the way to the palace with the others following behind.

Fighter looked up into the sky towards the direction of the Earth. "Thank you, Sailor Moon. I wish I could see you again…"

The next day Usagi woke up, grateful she did not have to go to school. She could not believe the dream she had last night. Mamoru going back to America? Magic potions? She laughed to herself, thinking herself to be such a silly girl. Luna looked at Usagi, not wanting to say anything to her in fear of her getting upset.

"Luna! I had such a bad dream! I dreamt Mamo-chan was going to America." Usagi grabbed her purse and felt around for her phone. She wanted to call Mamoru and tell him about her dream. She felt something strange and looked in. She saw the blue bottle at the bottom. She looked to Luna, her eyes glazed when she saw the bottle. "It wasn't a dream, Luna."

"Usagi-chan…" Luna began, but Usagi walked out of the room with her phone in hand.

"Mamo-chan, can I come over later?" Luna heard Usagi ask. "Great, I will come over now." Usagi came back into the room and got dressed.

"Usagi, would you like me to come with you?" Luna asked, concerned for her friend.

Usagi looked sadly at Luna. "No, Luna. I have to go alone." She walked out the door without saying anything more.

Luna used her Senshi communicator to get in touch with Rei. "Rei-chan, I think we have a problem…" Luna began. She wanted to get the Senshi together to go over the developments with Usagi. Last time, Usagi kept everything to herself, and Luna was not going to let her go through that again.

Usagi reached Mamoru's apartment building and knocked on the door. "Usako…" Mamoru started to say but stopped himself. Last night, she had objected to his use of that name for her. He didn't want to fight with her, not anymore. He wasn't sure what he was going to do anymore; maybe he would stay with her. He knew it was selfish to want to go especially after all that happened.

"Mamo-chan, I want to talk to you, but first can I make some tea for us?" Usagi asked. He didn't notice the glazed expression. He was just happy that she wanted to talk.

"Sure, you know where everything is. I will wait in the living room." He stepped to the side to let her in and went into the living room. He straightened it up a bit, putting some pillows on the floor for them to sit on.

"I will do as you say…" she whispered taking the bottle out of her purse and pouring half in each cup. She poured the tea over it watching a blue smoke rise from the cups. When it had faded she brought the cups to the table and handed one to Mamoru.

He took a sip and was delighted by the taste. Usagi was not known for her skills in the kitchen but this tea was really good. His head started to swim and he noticed Usagi was already done with hers. He finished his cup and looked to her.

"Usako, I am sorry for the pain that you went through when I was not here. I hope you can understand why I would want to go to America…" he almost couldn't finish the sentence. Why was it so hard to remember what he wanted to say?

"Mamo-chan…I don't want you to remember the past anymore. I don't want you to remember our relationship any longer. I don't want you to remember Tuxedo-Kamen. I want you to have a normal life now. Can you say that to me?" Her voice was robotic, her expression dull. Her eyes were downcast.

"I will not remember the past, I won't remember you and I, I am not Tuxedo…" Mamoru slumped to the ground.

Usagi got up and let herself out. She walked outside slowly, mumbling as she went. "I will not remember my past. I will not remember Sailor Moon. I will not remember anything having to do with the Sailor Senshi…" She made it to the corner, repeating her mantra, until she too fell to the ground.

Usagi woke up in a strange room. Everything was white and there was a strange man looking at her. "Tsukino-san? I am Dr. Fujioka. How are you feeling?" Her mother ran into the room, happy to see her awake.

"Usagi! I am so happy you are awake! I was so worried about you!"

"Eeeehhh? What happened?" Usagi had a slight headache, but other than that she felt fine. They explained that someone had seen her faint while walking down the street. After checking her vitals and making sure she had some fluids in her, they allowed her to go home.

Ami jumped up from the waiting room when she saw Usagi walking with her mom. "Usagi! Are you ok?"

"Mizuno-san? I am fine. What are you doing here?" Usagi was unsure why her classmate would be at the hospital unless she was waiting for someone. "Is everything ok with your family, Mizuno-san?"

Ami was taken aback by Usagi…why was she treating her so formally? She wasn't sure what was going on but she didn't want to push it further.

"Oh, I am fine. My mom is a Dr. here and I am meeting her. I am happy you are well, Tsukino-san." Ami turned away and went to a phone to call the rest of the Senshi. There was something going on and she hoped it was just something temporary.

Usagi went home and went straight into her room. Luna had already talked to Ami, but she couldn't believe that Usagi would not remember Ami other than being school mates. She waited until Usagi was lying in bed before approaching her.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna looked to her. There was something about her that was different. Something she couldn't place.

"Eeeeehhhhhhhh?" A talking cat?" Usagi jumped straight up. She was about to bolt out of the room when Luna stood in front of her.

"Usagi, stop! Yes, a talking cat. You know me. I don't know what has happened, but we will get through it together. Do not go running right now!"

Usagi slumped to the floor, confused over the talking cat. How could cats talk? Today was so confusing. She remembered getting up, but she didn't remember what she did after she woke up. Why was it so foggy in her mind? She didn't even remember having a cat, but her mom had pet her when she brought Usagi into her room.

"Usagi, you don't know me?" Luna asked. She didn't know what to say or do. Usagi had lost her memory before, but Luna had done that herself. Usagi shook her head. Something felt strange, she felt that this talking cat should be familiar. She felt she could trust this cat, but she didn't know why. "Usagi, it seems like your memory has been tampered with. I don't know how much you know, or what you don't know, but I would like to try something to repair it if it is ok."

Usagi nodded at the cat. Why did she feel so sad? She was so happy when she woke up at the hospital but this talking cat made her feel like something was wrong. The cat stared at her and the crescent symbol on its head began to glow. Usagi started to feel afraid, and then a beam came from the moon shape right into her eyes! A warm light filled her, she was not afraid anymore. She felt peaceful and loved, but nothing further came to her. The light stopped. "Usagi…" the cat said hopefully.

"I'm sorry, cat-san, but I don't know who you are. I can tell you aren't going to hurt me. Can we start with you name?" Usagi said cheerfully.

Luna looked crestfallen. "My name is Luna. Please don't tell anyone in your family that I can talk. This needs to be our secret. I am going to find a way to help you, ok?" Luna left the girl sitting on her bedroom floor and jumped out a window. She called Ami with her communicator. "Ami-chan, we have a really big problem. Can you call everyone together for a meeting? One more thing, can you ask one of them to check on Mamoru before they go to Rei-chan's?" Luna started for Rei's temple hoping they would be able to find a solution to this.

Makoto knocked on the door of Mamoru Chiba's house. She had gotten the call from Ami and volunteered to go as she lived the closest. Mamoru opened the door, rubbing his head. "Can I help you?" he asked, yawning.

Makoto looked at him, her mouth open. She was not prepared for this, for him not to know her. All the battles they had fought together. She had heard something was wrong with Usagi and something could possibly be wrong with Mamoru, but she had really hoped it wasn't true. "Um, yes, I was wondering if you wanted to subscribe to the newspaper for Sunday deliveries." It was the only thing she could think of off the top of her head.

"Oh, no thank you. I am leaving soon for America and I don't think you would deliver there." He said with a chuckle.

Makoto smiled at him. "At this time, no. Sorry for bothering you!" She quickly walked away and sped to Rei's. "What the hell is going on?" she thought to herself.

The cloaked figure laughed watching the girl run away from the apartment building. "Now everything can truly begin…"

Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you are enjoying it so far – please don't forget to review! I don't know where everything is headed just yet but you are welcome to join me for the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

See You Next Lifetime – Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! For the record I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. Grab your drink of choice and settle in for the next chapter, please!

Makoto ran to Rei's temple, almost out of breath. She looked at the other Senshi that had gathered – Ami, Minako, Rei, Hotaru, Hakura, Setsuna, and Michiru. They all had worried expressions on their faces. Makoto sat down and caught her breath. "Mamoru san was acting very strangely. He didn't recognize me, and said he was leaving for America."

Rei looked stunned. "What is going on? How could both their memories be gone? How can this happen?"

Luna explained to the girls the scene from the night before. "Usagi was so upset. She asked me to erase her memory, or at least strongly hinted at it. Then she went for a walk. She wasn't gone too long, and then she just went to bed. When she woke up, she thought it was all a dream, looked into her purse…"

"Luna, what is it?" Ami asked. Luna had stopped talking and started towards the door.

"She looked into her purse and then got a glazed, faraway look then left. I wonder if it is related. I need one of you to come with me. The rest of you see if you can think of anything that may help reverse this."

"I will go." Rei said, standing up. "I need to see her."

Healer was busy planting seeds in the ground when a wave came over her. She gasped loudly and looked to Maker. "A shine has dimmed. Not just any shine, Maker. Her shine."

"Are you sure? Is it gone?" Maker looked around hoping Fighter was not near them. Neither knew what would happen if Fighter heard something could possibly be wrong with her.

"No, not gone. Dimmed though, I don't know what this means. I can tell you that it feels as if it is fading." Healer started to tear up. Of all the Starlights on Earth she was the last to trust Sailor Moon. She felt that she was taking Seiya away from their mission and if they failed she was ready to put the blame on her. In the end, however, she saw the error of her way. She felt the shine of Sailor Moon and watched her accomplish the impossible. She defeated Galaxia and returned their Princess to them. She never lost hope, and Healer learned many lessons from her.

"We need to see the Princess. She should know and she can tell Fighter if she wishes." Maker suggested. Together they set off to see the Princess, and hoped Fighter was not with her.

Rei stopped in front of Usagi's door. Her mother had let them in and went back to cooking dinner. She had invited Rei to stay, but she politely declined. The door to Usagi's room was shut so Rei knocked softly. "Come in!" she heard a cheerful voice yell.

"Usagi-chan?" Rei peeked from behind the door. "Can I come see you?"

"Hello! I know you – you are a priestess at the Hino temple. Why are you here?" Usagi sat up from her bed looking at the girl in front of her.

"Usagi, you don't remember? Anything?" Rei asked, startled. She couldn't fully believe the stories and knew she had to see her for herself. Luna jumped on the bed next to Usagi and motioned for Rei to shut the door.

"Usagi, Rei-chan is one of your best friends. You don't remember her?" Luna asked her. Usagi looked to the cat, to Rei, back to the cat. She knew Luna had spoken before but had not expected her to do so in front of others.

"Luna-san, how many others know you can talk?" Usagi asked, confused. "And Rei-san is my friend?"

"Yes, Usagi, we are very close. Think, think hard. Don't you remember coming to my temple with the others?"

Usagi closed her eyes and thought very hard. She could tell this girl was not lying, but try as she might, she could not spark a memory. She felt a warmth come over her, but nothing more. "I am sorry, Rei-san, I can't remember anything."

"It's ok, Usagi. I would like us to still be friends. You had other friends as well who I know would still want to see you. Would that be ok?" Rei didn't want to cry in front of her closest friend.

"Yes, Rei-san, I would like that. Even if I can't remember our past memories, we can always make more, right?" Usagi beamed happily at Rei.

"Ok, I am going to go for now, but I will come get you tomorrow. Would you like to come over to my place?" Rei asked Usagi.

"Yes, that would be fine!" Usagi agreed. "One second, don't leave yet! My mom is calling for me, I will be right back." Usagi got up and left the room.

"Quick Rei-chan, go into her purse and see if you see anything strange. It may be nothing, but I have a feeling…" Rei quickly got up and went to Usagi's bag. She felt bad snooping through her things, but if there was something in there that could help she knew Usagi would forgive her. Her hand came into contact with the little blue bottle and felt herself go cold. She quickly pulled it out and showed it to Luna. "Take it with you." Luna said.

Rei had finished tucking it into her robe when Usagi came back into the room with two glasses. "My mom made us some cold tea." Rei took a glass and held it in her hands. She didn't want to drink anything until they could figure out what was going on. She felt very uncomfortable with the blue glass bottle against her skin. She placed the glass down on the table.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Please thank your mom for me and I will be here to pick you up tomorrow at 11. Is that ok?" Rei quickly looked around the room trying to see if anything else seemed odd. The only thing she noticed that was missing was the picture Usagi always kept by her mirror of herself, Mamoru and Chibiusa. She knew Luna was going to stay with Usagi for the rest of the evening and she really had to get back to the temple.

"Ok, sounds great. See you tomorrow, Rei-san." The black haired girl turned to leave, but stopped when she heard Usagi call her name. "Rei-san, I am sorry I don't remember you. I am sure you are a great friend."

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. We will all help you try to remember." Rei promised.

"What if I was meant to forget? What if I don't want to remember?" Usagi sadly asked. She wasn't sure why she couldn't remember certain things, or why she couldn't remember people who were supposed to be her friends.

"I can't imagine you would want to forget everything, Usagi. You aren't the type who would want to do that. We have gone through a lot of things and you have always been the strongest. We'll talk tomorrow, I promise." Rei smiled at Usagi and then let herself out.

Once back at the temple she took the bottle out of her robe. "I think this has something to do with it. I found it in Usagi's purse." She felt cold and happy to have it out of her robe.

"How was Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked Rei. Rei did not look happy when she came into the temple and she was afraid of the answer.

"Well, she didn't remember me, and I guarantee that she doesn't remember being Sailor Moon, but otherwise she seemed fine. Ami, would you be able to run a test or a scan on that bottle?"

"Yes, I will bring it home right now to start it." Ami went to grab the bottle and Rei stopped her.

"Let me put it in a bag first. You don't want to touch it with your skin." Rei put the bottle in a bag and handed it to her. "Let's hope you can find something out before we meet tomorrow. I am going to get Usagi at 11, so let's meet here around 10. I think one of us should mention Mamoru-san tomorrow. Maybe in a passing comment to see how she reacts. I also think for now it should only be the Inner Senshi. I don't want to put her into shock given that she doesn't remember our relationship with us."

Haruka did not seem pleased by this idea, but Michiru put her hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, she is right. You will call us as soon as you can, right?"

"Of course I will." Rei agreed. "I know this can't be easy for you, but we need to not overload her right now. We don't know what caused this, or if there is something bigger behind this."

Princess Kakyuu was alone when Maker and Healer reached her. She had a feeling something was wrong, she felt a wave of uneasiness come over her a few minutes ago. When she heard steps approaching and saw Healer and Maker she knew her feelings were not wrong. Healer had an ability to sense things and she always trusted her counsel. "Healer, what has happened?" she asked.

"It is Sailor Moon. Her shine has dimmed. It hasn't gone out, but it is fading." Healer answered sadly.

"Do we know anything? Has there been any contact from them? Does Fighter know?" Kakyuu could not stop the questions from coming. She was worried for her new friends, but also worried for how Fighter would take the news once she heard something was wrong.

"Does Fighter know what?" Fighter asked coming into the room. She had seen Healer and Maker outside and sensed there was something wrong.

"Fighter, maybe you should wait to hear. We don't have much information right now…" Kakyuu started to say, but stopped when she saw the look on her face. Fighter was intuitive and she knew there was no sense in trying to hide anything from her. "Healer, please tell Fighter what you have told me."

Healer looked uncomfortable. She knew that this would be a difficult thing to say to her friend. "Fighter, I felt a shine dimming. Not gone, just softer."

Fighter ran to Healer and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Whose light, Healer? Whose light went dim?"

"Stop shaking me! I didn't want to tell you like this. Sailor Moon's shine is the one I felt. I don't know why this has happened. I can tell you she isn't dead."

Fighter turned to Kakyuu. "Princess, I have to go. I have to go back right now!" She started to run towards the door.

"Sailor Star Fighter, stop," Kakyuu commanded, "You cannot go until we know what is going on. This may be nothing, she may have a cold. Wait and see if we can get in contact with someone. If something truly terrible was going on they would have contacted us."

"Contacted us? How were they supposed to contact us?" Fighter asked.

Maker looked uncomfortable. "Mizuno-chan and I exchanged a program that would allow us to communicate. We figured it would be good to keep up communication in case there was ever another crisis."

"Call her." Fighter whispered. "Call her now and just make sure everything is ok."

"It's late there. I can call tomorrow, first thing." Maker promised.

"You set up programs – is there any way to check our old phone messaging?" Fighter asked.

"Yes, but I can't imagine they would have contacted us there. They know we left." Healer mentioned.

"I know, but it's just a feeling. Maker, can you let me listen?" Fighter was visibly upset and if this would calm her down then it would be fine.

"Sure, I will set it up in your room. Give me a few moments." Maker walked away followed by Healer.

Kakyuu looked at Fighter. She was the strongest of her Senshi, both physically and emotionally. She didn't want her to be in pain but knew she couldn't let her go rushing off. Fighter was hurt seeing Usagi with Mamoru, and if this was nothing, she didn't want her to go through that again. If Mamoru had gone, never returned, she felt it was only a matter of time before Usagi would have allowed Seiya Kou into her arms. She had watched the two of them for a while in the incense burner and knew that Usagi had cared for Seiya more then she wanted to admit. She had overheard her talks with Luna, knew that Usagi had a predetermined future, but Fighter did not know this. Fighter had never been one to bend to destiny.

"Princess, I can't let anything happen to her." Fighter said, tears starting to fall. She couldn't imagine how she would live with herself if anything happened and she wasn't there. She knew Usagi made her choice and she had to live with that. Leaving was the hardest thing she had to do, especially in the arms of someone else.

"I know, Fighter. Once we see what's going on, we will see what needs to be done. Go ahead back to your room and listen to any messages that are there. Put your heart at peace, Fighter. We will reach out tomorrow." Fighter bowed and left the room.

Fighter transformed back into Seiya once in the room. He wanted to be Seiya at this moment, wanted to feel the heart of the boy who loved. Maker had left instructions on how to access the messages. Seiya started to go through, messages from the manager, from newspapers. Then he heard a gasp and a hang up. Then the next message was the one he hoped and dreaded to hear.

"Seiya, I wish you were here. I wish I could see you and talk. I miss you." The voice sounded scared, alone, sad. Fighter ran into Maker's room.

"Something is wrong, Maker. She left a message for me. I have to go, now. Please call now, call Mizuno-chan. I don't care what time it is, something was wrong."

Maker transformed into Taiki and picked up his computer. He punched in a few buttons and a holograph came up. Ami's face came through. "Mizuno-chan, it's Taiki. Is it too late to call?"

Ami looked surprised. "Taiki-san, I am happy you called. I am actually relieved you called. We have missed you here! No it isn't too late, is everything ok?"

"Mizuno-san, it's Seiya. Is Usagi ok? She had called our phone there and I heard the message."

"She called you? When?" Ami was surprised. If Usagi remembered Seiya, maybe everything was not lost. She was not getting good readings from the bottle or the tiny bit of liquid that was left. She had never seen a substance she couldn't identify and this frightened her.

"It was a couple days ago, I think." Seiya answered. "You still didn't answer my question, is she ok?"

"Health wise, yes." Ami answered. "However, she seems to have lost all memories of being Sailor Moon. She doesn't remember the relationships she had with us either."

Taiki noticed how sad she sounded at the last part. He had gotten to know her on Earth, and he knew how much she valued Sailor Moon's friendship. He could only imagine how she must feel.

"We are coming back, we can help." Seiya said. He wanted to leave right away, but Taiki knew they would have to wait and speak with their Princess. Taiki realized he also wanted to go back and would help Seiya convince the Princess that they should leave.

"Wait for a bit. She is really overwhelmed right now, and I am running some preliminary tests on something we found. I can let you know the moment I have anything or if anything changes." Ami didn't want Usagi to be ambushed by Seiya, knowing how hard it would be for Seiya to stay away.

"Ami-chan," Seiya said less formally, "I won't approach her. We can wait in our old apartment until you say it is ok. Please don't ask us to not come."

Ami also wanted them to come back, knew Taiki could possibly help her figure this out. She also knew that she wanted to see Taiki, needed to see him.

"Sure, Seiya-san. Please let me know when you arrived." Taiki said good-bye and disconnected the call. He looked at Seiya and smiled.

"I will get Healer, meet us in the Princess's room." They would be back on Earth within 24 hours. He hoped it wouldn't get any worse before then.

That's it for this chapter! Please read and review – I appreciate any thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

See You Next Lifetime – Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! For the record I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. Sorry it has been a few since I have updated, busy life makes for less writing time! Grab a coffee, and settle in!

The Sailor Starlights all met in the Princess chamber room. Healer was not too pleased about the prospect of going back to Earth. She grew to love it at the end, but was happy to be home, with her Princess and rebuilding their world. She knew as soon as she had the feeling about Sailor Moon's shine it was going to come to this. She just didn't think Fighter would want to leave the same night.

The Princess listened to Maker as Seiya paced around the room. Seiya was the only one to still go into the man disguise they had used on Earth here. She figured Seiya wasn't ready to let go yet. Maker missed Ami Mizuno, but knew her place was here, and hers was there. Maker was explaining to the Princess about the phone message, the phone call with Ami and how Seiya wanted to go back in case they needed our help.

"Do you think it is wise for you to go back? " Princess Kakyuu asked. It was not that she didn't want them to go, but wanted to understand why they were insistent on leaving at that moment.

"Princess! Sailor Moon never gave up on us. Even before learning our identities, she tried to have us work together. She sacrificed herself numerous times for her friends, us, and you. I can't stay here and not do anything when something is happening to her. I will leave tonight, with or without your blessing!" Seiya proclaimed.

"Seiya!" both Maker and Healer exclaimed. Maker was shocked. Fighter would never have spoken to the Princess in that manner. Becoming Seiya had changed more than just his appearance.

"Fighter," started Princess Kakyuu who would only refer to him as Fighter, no matter which form he took, "I understand your desire to go. I will not stand in your way, but I do not want you running in there and potentially make things worse for everyone involved. Why don't you and Healer go grab the things you need. I will speak to Maker and then we can meet again right before you all depart."

Seiya was ashamed at the way he had yelled. He wasn't sure why, but he felt almost as he had no control over his actions presently. When he left Earth, leaving her with him, he almost didn't feel he could breathe. Fighter had lived a long time, seen many battles, but Seiya it seemed fought the hardest battle in his short time. He loved someone who had no chance of returning those feelings. There were moments he had thought he saw them being returned. Gentle touches of the hand, a glimpse. Even after she had found out their secret and learned their purpose, it seemed to bring them closer. Mamoru always came in the middle, always there stopping anything for moving forward. When Galaxia showed Sailor Moon the golden star seed there was no doubt in Fighter's mind that the battle was done. Seiya had a hard time with just trying to break through the memory of Mamoru – there was no chance he was going to be able to get through the sacrifice of Mamoru. In the end, Sailor Moon was able to bring them all back. Fighter had never seen anything like it, a power so pure and strong. He wished it could have cleansed him of his feelings for her, but it only made them stronger. Mamoru came back as well, and even Seiya had to admit that Usagi did look happy to have him back. Tsukino Usagi had affected him from the moment he first laid eyes on her in the airport and her grasp on him still hasn't changed.

"Yes, Princess, I will take Seiya to gather our things." Healer said as he grabbed Seiya's arm. Seiya walked out of the room with Healer behind him.

Princess Kakyuu looked sadly at Maker and smiled. Fighter had always been the leader of her Senshi, but she could not put her in command at this moment. He was too wrapped up in the situation, too emotionally involved. Maker would have to be the one in charge. "Maker, I am giving you the instructions on how this is to be handled. I don't expect this will be easy for you. We know how Fighter can be when she has her mind set."

Maker laughed at the comment. She had no idea how she would be able to reign Seiya in once they were back on Earth.

"I know you mentioned Mizuno-san did not want Fighter running right into Sailor Moon as we don't know her present condition. You have to stress the importance of this right away. I feel right now Fighter will say what we want to hear and do what she wants to do."

Maker had seen this in action more than once. After their identities had been discovered they had tried to convince Seiya to stop seeing Usagi. They did not succeed no matter how hard they tried. It was almost as if they were two magnets constantly being drawn to each other. "Yes, Princess."

"Also, I am going to tell you a few things that I am not sure if the Earth Senshi will share with you. I know things from my time in the incense burner. You may not be aware, but Chibi Chibi in a form of Sailor Cosmos, which is a future form of Sailor Moon."

"So, Chibi Chibi was actually Sailor Moon?" Maker asked, confused.

"Yes, though we don't know if it was a future form, or an alternate universe form. I know you met Sailor Pluto. She is a guardian of time and space. She knows things that she cannot share with others – you may want to try and speak to her at some point." Maker nodded and began to speak, but the Princess stopped her. "Wait a moment; I will answer questions after I say all that I know. Mamoru was not just an average boyfriend. All of the Senshi on Earth were together in a prior lifetime. They were sent to the future by Usagi's mother to save them – Mamoru was Endymion there and promised to Princess Serenity who you know as Tsukino Usagi. There also appears to be proof that in the future they will still be together, become King and Queen and have a daughter."

"So, in essence, Tsukino-san has a set path and destiny." Maker said. She knew this news would destroy Seiya. It is one thing to be in love, but another thing to be told no matter what you do there is no chance. How can one change a destiny?

"Yes and no. Things can change a timeline. Nothing is ever on a solid line, and there are some things that I think need to be further explained. When Chibi Chibi came into the picture, Mamoru had already deceased. There was a picture of Usagi and Mamoru together in her room. At first, I saw a little pink haired girl in the picture with them. As time went on, I saw that girl disappear from the picture. No one seemed to notice that she was gone from it. I would like you to somehow find that picture and see if she has returned. I feel something may have changed that timeline, but I cannot be certain. Maybe she has returned to it now that things have been set to right."

"I understand. Should I inform Fighter of this?" Maker asked. He was a little worried about having to make sense of all this to Seiya.

"Not yet, let's see what happens, but if Seiya cannot be controlled, let him know. I will join you as soon as I can, and if he still does not know by that time then I will explain it to him. Now, you should go prepare to leave. I will tell the other Senshi in the morning where you have all gone. Good luck, Maker. I truly hope that things will turn out well for Sailor Moon." Maker turned and left to pack. Her head was full of all the new information, and excitement at being able to see Mizuno-san as well. It really was going to be an interesting trip.

Seiya was packing in his room. He knew the others did not understand why he still wanted to keep his Seiya form. When he returned to his planet he wanted to feel the elation that Maker and Healer felt. He went from day to day doing the things that he was supposed to do, but his mind was never on the task at hand. He felt different, incomplete as Fighter now. He still would use the form to defend, and being a Senshi was still very important to him but he fully became alive as Seiya. He packed a few outfit changes, his pictures of himself and Usagi, and was ready to go. He met Healer in the hall and Maker soon followed. "Ready?" he asked the group.

"Yes." They both said. All had small bags, as a lot of their items were still in their apartment back on Earth. They had left them there, not feeling a need to bring them and figured eventually the items would be donated at some point. None had expected to be going back so soon. They went back into the Princess's chamber. She wished them well, and repeated to all three that she would join them as soon as she was able. Maker and Healer transformed back into Taiki and Yaten while they said their goodbyes. They made the Princess promise to immediately let them know if anything were to happen while they were gone.

Seiya took a look around the room after he said his final goodbye. He knew he should be sad at leaving, but he could only feel happiness. When he first came to Earth being Fighter was all he knew or wanted to know. Meeting Usagi, knowing her and loving her changed who he was. Even if he would never be able to hold her in his arms being closer to her would be welcome. The Three Lights looked at each other and became bright stars travelling through the sky, returning to Earth.

When they reached their apartment it was very early morning. They couldn't be sure what day it was on Earth but they discovered a pile of papers at their door. Yaten sighed as he picked them up. "Really? Didn't they get the hint after five days or so that we weren't picking them up?"

Inside, their apartment was just how they left it. It was easy to settle in and they saw the time – 5:35 AM. Taiki reminded Seiya he would not be able to just go running to Usagi's house once it became a more appropriate time.

Seiya rolled his eyes, "I know, Taiki. I have to wait for Mizuno-san."

They all unpacked and were putting breakfast together when they heard a loud knocking. Yaten looked at Taiki. "Who could that be at 7 AM? No one even knows we are here. I swear if it is about papers…"

Seiya ran for the door, hoping, it would be her. He knew it couldn't be, but he couldn't help wishing. He threw open the door and was thrown off guard by a force slamming him into a wall. Taiki and Yaten ran to help when they too were caught off guard and sprawled on the floor.

Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru were in the apartment. Michiru had taken Taiki and Yaten off guard and Haruka had Seiya up against a wall.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Haruka said slowly and angrily.

That's it for chapter 4! I was having some trouble formatting when I wrote both sides in one chapter, and did not like how it looked once uploaded so I have changed how I am writing this! This chapter focuses exclusively on the Star Lights and the next will focus on Usagi. Eventually they will come together, but for now this seemed a cleaner and simpler way! Some future updates may be smaller due to it, but that means they will also be quicker to write. Thank you so much for the reviews! They really do help inspire me to write. So, please read and review and I will see you all soon!


End file.
